


Don't Go

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna really doesn’t want her daddy to go away to his Auror conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynardo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reynardo).



“But Daddy…” Lily Luna clung to Harry’s hand with all her strength, her eyes large and frightened. “I don’t want you to go.”

Harry’s heart melted as she peered up at him so imploringly. “It’s only going to be for a few days, Lily,” he said reassuringly, smoothing her hair back. The way it tended toward curl, you’d almost think she was his and Hermione’s rather than his and Ginny’s, something Ron never ceased to point out, much to Ginny’s dismay.

Her lip wobbled, and it wasn’t put on. She flung her arms around him and burrowed her head into his chest. “Nooooo. I don’t want you to go.” It was muffled but decipherable, and Harry found himself tempted to stay home from the Auror conference just to keep his little girl happy. Ever since that last incident a few months ago, she’d hardly wanted him to go to work, let alone away for more than a day.

“Lily, I have to go. It’s my job. I’ll be back in a few days.” It took him a long moment to pry her from his middle, and he cuddled her to his chest as if she were still a toddler instead of a few years past that. She snuffled and ducked her head back into his chest, asking again and again in a plaintive tone for him to stay, her little fingers clutched into his worn T-shirt. 

He should have waited until he was about to leave tomorrow to tell her, he realized, but it had seemed so wrong to not tell her. Harry rubbed her back and soothed her until she’d cried herself out. Carefully he tucked her back into bed, wiping her face and having her blow her nose in a kerchief he’d taken to carrying since they’d had children. “It’ll be all right, Lils. I promise, I’ll be home soon, and I’ll Floo call every night.”

“Pinkie promise?” she said, voice wobbly as she held up her wee pinky finger.

“Pinkie promise,” he said, linking his with her before leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose gently. “Now sleep. I’ll see you in the morning before I leave.”

She yawned, obviously fighting the urge, but finally she slumped back, giving in. “’kay, Daddy. In the morning. Love you.” She curled tightly on her side around the stuffed unicorn he’d given her as a baby. 

Harry smoothed her hair one more time and turned off the light with a wave of his hand. “Love you too,” he murmured and slipped out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme. The prompt was "nose kiss" and Harry Potter and any female, doesn't have to be smutty or steamy. So this came from it.


End file.
